


躲雨

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx





	躲雨

“好热。”  
收录结束后毫无预兆地下起倾盆大雨，很奇怪的是这场雨并没有起到什么降温的作用，和永濑微微贴着的那块手臂的皮肤依旧很烫。  
平野其实还有点没习惯东京说变就变的天气，他蹭了蹭旁边的永濑：“我没带伞，你带伞了吗？”  
永濑瞄了他一眼，好像知道他想干什么：“没带。”

其他人都走光了，只剩他们两个在大楼门厅里逗留。  
“那怎么办，外面雨这么大，我们两个都没带伞。”他看了看四处无人，就用手指头去勾永濑湿热的手心开玩笑：“我们今天就在这里睡好了。”  
永濑被他挠得有点痒痒，飞快地甩开他的手：“疯了你，这里有摄像头。”  
“怕什么，摄像头拍不清楚这个。”

“你不是没带伞吗，包里这个是什么。”永濑没好气地瞪了他一眼，拍拍他的包里凸出来的一个圆柱形物体。  
“水杯。”他装模作样地把手伸进去，“拿出来给你看看？”  
他一脸正经地掏了半天没掏出来，终于绷不住噗呲一声笑了，永濑望着他也忍不住笑了出声，露出两颗兔牙：“行了别装了，今天带你回家。”

永濑家的床虽然没他家的大，沙发也不如他家的舒服，但必须承认那扇落地窗是个他家没有的好东西，唯一的缺点就是这人被他弄哭了之后有点难哄。

下了的士之后两人撑了一把伞，结果因为伞不够大，雨水顺着伞沿全都流在了平野的肩膀上，不一会儿就湿了半边。  
“你是不是把伞悄悄往你那边挪了，”他逗永濑，“对我好一点行不行啊，我今天要是感冒了你得负责给我端茶倒水。”  
“你肩膀比我宽那么多，自己有伞也不打，还好意思怪我。”永濑小声嘟囔，作为反击真的把伞移过去了一点。  
两个人一路抢伞，结果到家的时候全身都湿得差不多了。

钥匙刚插进锁孔转了一个圈，平野就撇下手里的伞去亲永濑，带着湿乎乎的一身水汽贴过去，牙齿刚刚磕到嘴唇，便被永濑推进了家门：“去去去，我要先洗个澡。”  
“一起洗嘛。”他抱着永濑不撒手，嘿嘿地笑。  
永濑又瞪他，威胁他说不听话直接赶出去。

他倒是不觉得真会被赶出去，外面天都黑了，雨又这么大，只是一会儿估计又会把人搞哭，不如趁现在多顺着点。

他洗完后出来看到永濑站在冰箱前拿东西，头发吹到半干，几滴水顺着还有点湿的发梢落进睡袍下凹进去的锁骨里。  
“要吃冰淇淋吗？”永濑关冰箱门的手顿了一下，侧头问他。  
“有什么味的？”  
“你自己来看啊。”

冰箱冷冻室里花花绿绿的一堆，他随手拿了最上面的一支。  
“你也太会挑了吧，这支是新口味我还没试过。”  
“那我换一下？”他不太在意这些。  
“……算了，你吃吧。”

他实在很喜欢和永濑进行这种风平浪静的日常的对话，总让他产生一种已经结婚多年的错觉。  
这种状况似乎已经持续了很久，什么时候开始出现的，他也不太清楚，也许是正式确定关系之后吧。不再时常炸着全身的刺，让他觉得小朋友过剩的青春期总算是结束了。

乳脂含量过高的冰淇淋从冰箱里拿出来就融化得很快，他努力不让冰淇淋滴落下来弄脏地板，坐在沙发上打算快速享受完这支冰冷的卡路里炸弹。  
永濑拿着罐碳酸饮料坐在他旁边打开电视：“吃这么快不会头痛吗？”  
“还行吧，这种不算太冰。”他嘴里含着冰淇淋口齿不清地回答，脸侧过去和永濑对上视线，“诶，我给你家浴室再装一个浴缸吧。”  
“你又在异想天开什么，”永濑伸手过去揪他的脸，“有别人来我家问我我怎么解释？”  
“你就说你在家养了个野男人。”他也感觉自己的冷笑话不是很好笑，不过永濑又一次笑得眼角起皱，果然还是因为他本人比较好笑。

“冰淇淋都粘在脸上了。”  
“在哪里？”他用空闲的那只手在脸上乱摸试图自己搞掉。  
“别动。”永濑靠了过来，用纸巾帮他擦干净，“有这么好吃吗，都吃到脸上去了”  
“好吃啊，”他看着面前的人有点嫌弃的表情玩心大起，“要尝尝味道吗？”  
“你不是都吃完……唔。”

冰凉柔软的唇相覆，巧克力曲奇奶油浓郁的味道在唇齿之间辗转。永濑的嘴唇咬起来感觉很薄，至少要比看起来感觉薄得多，也许是因为上剧需要瘦得太快，本来骨架就小，肩膀单薄得仿佛一折就断，现在骨头和皮之间那一层薄薄的肉几乎都消失了三分之二。  
平野不知道自己是如何无师自通地学会了如何只靠接吻就让身下的人变得软绵绵的，被永濑评价为“相当色情的吻技”，自然要投桃报李使尽浑身解数全部用在给他如此高评价的人的身上。在家门前被推开让他憋了好长的一口气，他逐渐用了点力把永濑按倒在沙发上，一手攥着永濑细瘦的手腕，一手伸进永濑的浴袍里。

大腿内侧的皮肤烫得快要烧起来，他的手指摸索到被一层薄薄的布料包裹着的那团凸起，在上面有一下没一下地抚摸，间或用指甲刮一下小东西的顶端，很快就感觉到手底下有一点湿意。  
永濑仰着脸喘息，额头上微微地冒出点细汗，没吹透的头发在沙发上洇出一片深色的印子。这是一个漫长到让永濑有点喘不过来气的吻，每次想要短暂换气的时候，他就捏永濑的下巴不放开。黏绵的水声中永濑被他吸得舌根发麻，嗯嗯唔唔地求饶，声音带着点哭腔。

“停……停……”  
“停哪个？手还是……”

永濑的眼睛带着潮湿的水汽地望着他，眼角挂着半滴眼泪：“你想憋死我啊。”  
“帮你锻炼肺活量，不用谢，”他的手指勾住永濑内裤的边缘往下拉，让它松松地挂在膝盖上，“最近唱歌太飘了，需要老师课后辅导一下。”

平野自认是个脾气很好的人，也很容易顾及到别人的感受，只是不知为什么面对永濑的时候总想小小地折磨这个人，最喜欢看永濑在身下要哭不哭的样子，以及被弄得狠了溢出的生理性眼泪，光是想到这一点他就兴奋地硬起来了。

他重新握住那根可怜的小东西，是和肤色有点不相符的粉红，形状也很秀气，顶端正在不断渗出更多的黏液显示着主人的情动。虽然已经摸过很多次，但他还是有点忍不住想亲一口的冲动。“永ちゃん和你一样可爱。”  
永濑的耳朵尖红得几乎要滴血，头扭过去不看他：“快一点，去床上。”  
他盯着永濑干干净净的小耳朵，上面一个耳洞都没有，想着是不是要哪天亲手给他穿一个。  
“叫哥哥。”  
“叫哥哥就让你快一点。”  
“滚蛋……”永濑看来是不想陪他玩这个，眼神迷离地骂他。

这种情难自禁的表情让平野着实很受用，也不计较永濑暂时没有叫他，掀开浴袍的领口俯下身去嘬那粒粉红的小宝石，没几下永濑就射在了他手里，他张开手掌看了一眼，“还挺多的，看来这几天没自己偷偷弄过。”  
永濑有点无语地看着他，眼角的绯红还没有褪去，他抽了张纸巾把手擦干净，趴在永濑的身上乱蹭，隔着内裤永濑都能感受到平野的热度和坚硬。  
“你叫我一声，我抱你去床上。”  
“……”

“我要去睡觉了！”响亮的关门声，随即咔哒一声上了锁。  
他从来都不知道永濑能爆发出这么大的力气，把他推开之后迅速地逃进客房还没忘上一道保险，就为了逃避一点和他之间的小情趣。太过矜持是永濑为数不多的缺点之一，之前几次在床上哄得再好，清醒过来就不认账了，非得在濒临极限的时候才能听见一两句放荡的甜话，还不是每次都有。  
刚才真不该心软给这个嘴硬的小朋友一个痛快，导致一个已经进入了贤者时间，另一个还在硬得发痛。

平野走过去敲客房的门：“出来吧，不让你叫了，现在就抱你去床上。”  
“不去，我要睡觉。”声音闷闷的，听着还有点委屈。  
“那我去主卧睡了，”他叹了口气，用刚好让永濑能听到的音量，“你可千万不要半夜钻我的被子。”  
“……谁稀罕啊！”

平野把主卧空调开得很低，盖着薄薄的被子玩手机转移注意力，看了看时间差不多了就把手机往床头上一扔闭着眼睛装睡，很快就听见一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，他眼皮掀开一条缝，发现永濑换了件长T恤，光着两条腿钻进他的被子里面。

“干什么，”平野故意用鼻子哼哼两声，“不是说不稀罕钻我被子吗。”  
“客房空调坏了，太热。”话是这么说的，身体却紧紧地贴了过来，鼻息变得急促，热烫的气喷在他的颈窝里，让他起了一点鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不说点好听的就想让我出力伺候你，美死你算了。”他打算吊一下这个人让他长点记性，尽管自己被这具火炭似的身体贴着已经逐渐接近爆炸边缘，“那就睡觉吧，不要再乱动了。”  
“……”  
“那你抱着我睡。”  
“太瘦了硌得慌，等你长点肉再抱。”

确实太瘦，和前段时间比起来下巴都变尖了，下颌骨锋利得可以削人，刚才在沙发上顺手摸了一下，腰间那块他爱揉捏的软肉肉都小了许多。他一边心疼这样苛刻对待自己的永濑，一边又觉得这种瘦到一阵风刮过来就可以乘风升仙的样子有让他无法自拔的美感。

感觉到大腿上多了点重量，原来是永濑在用小腿勾他，“不睡觉吗？”  
永濑不吭声，凑过去湿漉漉地吻他的嘴唇，两只手伸进他的睡袍里，毫无章法地抚摸他的胸膛和腹肌。  
“不要乱动，”他憋着笑捉住永濑到处点火的手，“老实交代，到底想干什么。”  
细细的小腿往上移动，脚趾隔着内裤轻轻地碰着那一团大家伙，“做不做，不做就算了。”

这个时候还要嘴硬，他真是对这张嘴又爱又恨，摸出放在床头的套，翻身压了过去。  
永濑换的这件领口过大的T恤好脱得很，他轻轻一扯就从肩头滑落，才发现这人底下完全真空。  
不知道这算不算嘴上说着不想要身体却很诚实呢。  
诚实又滚烫的身体今天很乖，比平日里还要好摆弄，他把永濑的脚架在自己肩膀上，简单扩张了几下便进入了那个湿热的入口，每一次都尽力顶到最深处。  
用这个姿势做了一会儿，平野发现永濑又不吭声，咬着嘴唇细细地喘气，也不说舒不舒服，这种总是得不到反馈的感觉让他有点恼火，基本每次都是快结束的时候求着才给他叫两声听听，真是浪费了一把好嗓子。

想到这里，平野保持着插入的姿势，上半身压下去咬永濑的喉结，刚轻轻地用牙齿刮了几下，又想起来不能在这么明显的地方留下痕迹，转而去胸前啃咬，放肆地在别人看不到的地方留下一个个或红或紫的印记，让永濑又痛又痒。  
“你是狗吗！”  
他顺着这个方向往下走，用一种颇为高难度的姿势去叼腰间的那块软肉。  
“停停停……腿抽筋了……啊……”  
好歹算是叫了一声，虽然是因为腿抽筋。平野抱着永濑转了半个圈，换了个侧着的姿势在里面慢慢地磨，手指放在永濑的顶端轻轻刮弄那个湿润的小孔。  
“……”

又没声儿了。  
平野今天有点不太忍心折腾永濑，工作了一整天挺累的，刚才还想抱着去客厅来个落地窗play，听永濑叫了那一声感觉嗓子有点哑，他也就放下了这个心思。  
“唔……”  
他感觉湿热的内壁包裹着他收紧了一下，知道是碰到了那个点，于是保持这个角度用力往里面顶。  
“轻点……你……”永濑咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧的，眼里又开始泛起水光。

面对面最大的好处就是他能看清永濑脸上每一处的小表情，眉头皱起的程度，咬嘴唇的深浅，还有眼泪流下的速度，猜出这人到底是痛还是爽，还是又痛又爽。  
不过这次是真的想让他轻点。  
最初发生关系的那几个月，两个人都比较闲没有太多的工作，永濑的身上还有点肉，仗着年轻在床上玩遍了各种花样，当然主要是他想玩，永濑一般不会拒绝，但也不会特别配合。后来就慢慢地变温柔了，进入了一个奇怪的“羞涩期”，不光是因为工作多起来了，还有永濑急剧变瘦的原因，他怕在床上把永濑给拆散了。  
前段时间有一次上午在他家，久违地用了骑乘位，结果中午永濑说被他顶得胃疼不想吃饭。  
……后来就只有晚上做了。  
想吃饭还可以这么瘦，不想吃饭会到什么地步，平野有点不敢想，最好把永濑喂胖点，不然以后会少很多乐趣。

想到这里，他觉得今天还是快点结束比较好，一边帮永濑照顾下面的小东西，一边加快速度往里顶弄，“忍一下，马上就好。”  
敏感点被不断戳弄的永濑从喉咙里发出一声抽泣，不管不顾地咬在他的肩膀上。下面湿淋淋的，体液和润滑剂混在一起，发出黏黏糊糊的水声。  
平野动了一会儿，感觉自己差不多了，没抱什么希望地问了一句：“你叫两声？”

永濑盯着他的眼睛半晌没有说话，眼里的水汽逐渐汇聚成滴，顺着眼角流进枕头里消失不见。  
他刚有点慌了，就听到一声很小的“哥哥”。  
“你说什么？”他几乎以为自己听错了。  
永濑却不肯再看他，把眼睛闭上，颤动的睫毛却出卖了内心。  
他的耳朵里回响着那声“哥哥”向里面狠狠顶入，用力地捏着永濑的肩胛骨，感觉到湿热的内壁在不断绞紧，咬着牙两个人一起射了出来。

静了一分多钟，永濑突然开口问他：“还想再来一次吗？”

“算了。”

他摘下套子拿湿巾帮两个人擦干净，从背后揽住永濑的肩膀，胸膛贴在他骨头突出的背上，“睡觉吧，不折腾你了，明天再说。”  
空调开得很低，虽然没怎么出汗，床上运动还是让彼此的皮肤发烫。他搂着身边的这个人，承受着在夏天稍微有点让人不适的热度，突然有一种“在一起了”的实感。  
“明天吃什么。”永濑不知道想到了什么，没头没脑地问了这么一句。  
“吃烤肉。你吃肉我吃米饭。”  
“我想吃米饭。”  
“不行，吃米饭不长肉。  
“……”

声音越来越小。  
永濑有点困了，模糊不清地对他道了晚安。  
“晚安宝贝。”他面对着圆溜溜的后脑勺。  
那边没有回话，大概是秒睡了。

做的时候谁也没有注意雨声渐渐停了，躺好后他才发现外面安静了许多，只有几声寥落的蛙鸣。东京的天气说变就变，明天应该会是个晴天。  
明天，明天平野想开车带着旁边这个人去名古屋的田野里兜风，在一处能看清铁道、村落、山峦和海的小路上停车，然后把CD盒里藏了两个月的戒指戴在他的无名指上。


End file.
